villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Niles Tabot
Niles Talbot is one of the very first villains in the TV horror show Tales from the Crypt. He is the main character in the very first episode "The Man Who Was Death". He is also the episode's narrator. Niles was portrayed by , who played Tony Teresi in Power. Biography Beginning It was nighttime at the state prison and an execution was about to commence. The executioner was a man named Niles Talbot and he would be responsible for the death of prisoner Charles Ledbetter. According to Niles, Ledbetter committed murder a few years ago. He was thinking about a pay raise but it was denied by his boss. While Ledbetter was drinking Vodka during lunch, he went into a fit of unstable rage. He got a .45 from the glove compartment in his own car and used the gun to kill his boss. His boss' secretary was also shot and died during the attack. Ledbetter cried and claimed that he would be parted by the state's governor. Unfortunately for Ledbetter, the governor never calls. He died in an electric chair after Niles pulled the switch. Later in the same night, Niles introduced himself to the audience. He claimed to be a country boy from Oklahoma but loved the city. He loved electricity because he felt it is dependable. Half an hour later, Niles entered a cafe. One of the waitresses was watching a news report on a nearby TV. According to the news anchor, the state government decided to abolish the death penalty because they felt it encourages violence. The next day, Niles was laid off by his boss who is the prison's warden. Niles requested that he return to his previous position of handling the prison's electric generators. The warden denied the request because the prisoners knew that Niles was directly responsible for the executions. Even though Niles claimed to be able of taking care of himself, the warden still denied the offer. At night, Niles visited a bar and was still sad about the loss of his job. His only friend, the barkeeper, gave Niles a free beer as a token of friendship. Murder Spree Biker The following day, Niles attended a court session regarding the legal case of biker James Flood. James was on trial for his homophobic murder of a woman's gay brother. The judge was unable to arrest Flood because the arrest warrant was misworded. As a result, James was acquitted and released from trial. At night, Niles sneaked into James Flood's garage and hooked electric wires to the metal gate. After arriving at the garage, James disembarked from his motorcycle. He was electrocuted by touching the metal gate. Niles escaped suspicion because everyone else believed that James was killed by a fallen phone wire. Rich Couple The next day, Niles attended another court session. This time, the case was about millionaire Theodor Caine and his mistress Cynthia Baldwin. They were on trial for murdering Caine's wife. She had full custody over Caine's fortune and he felt divorce was out of the question. Therefore, Cynthia arranged the murder. Both Caine and Cynthia were found not guilty. Niles broke into Caine's home during the night after the court session. He found Cain and Cynthia celebrating in a hot tub. They were frightened by Niles' appearance and offered to give him money in exchange for their safety. Niles declined the offer and said he was only interested in executing them as punishment for the murder of Cain's wife. Confused, they continued to beg Niles. He still killed them by activating a taser to electrocute the hot tub. Topless Dancer Several nights later, Niles visited a bar. He was interested in one of the topless dancers who was acquitted for an unspecified crime. He attempted to kill her by electrocuting the cage where she was dancing. His attempt failed as the electrical cords were cut. Niles found himself in a sting operation and he was arrested by a detective along with two police officers. Death The local law enforcement noticed that the murders were connected to every trial that was attended by Niles. They realized that Niles was the culprit and they set up a sting operation to capture him. After Niles was captured, he was arrested and sent to a local police station. The detective told Niles that the state legislature just reintroduced the death penalty and he was next in line. Niles was placed in the very same spot where he executed dozens of prisoners. Before dying, Nyle's final thoughts were "I was only doing my job". Trivia *Actor William Sadler made one more appearance in another Tales from the Crypt episode titled Demon Knight. In that episode, he portrayed a good guy on the run from a demon called Collector. Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Serial Killers